magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Hydra
Though hydras are not usually seen near the castle, they are hard to miss when they do venture near. In place of a single head, they have five, each sentient and dangerous. It’s best to remain at a distance if one is not familiar with their moods. Hydras are volatile companions, and their moods can shift abruptly. This would not be such a difficulty, except hydras have powerful elemental magics. There are five variations of hydras, each with their own skills. Some are able to call storms down from the sky, while others can conjure fire from thin air. Though other companions tend to be chosen by magi with similar skills, hydras are more random. A magi known for their peaceful ways may have a fire hydra, or vice versa. Though these companions can be found throughout the World, but not typically near human settlements. Hydras aren’t very social, preferring their own company. They favor caves near water, but are not territorial and wander at will. Egg This dark blue egg shocks anyone who touches it. Hatchling These hatchlings can be quite difficult to handle, depending on their moods. Sometimes they will remain asleep for an entire day, and can be moved about quite easily. At other times, they are bursting with energy. When they feel feisty, their five heads snap at anything that moves, making it necessary to wear thick clothes when around them. Hydra hatchlings are ravenous little creatures, and tear apart melons as readily as rabbits. Adult Hydras can be found in many colors. Wind hydras are very light in color, with green or blue fin-like wings. They are known to be the calmest and kindest, spending much of their days asleep. When angered, wind hydras can create strong gales, or even small hurricanes. Storm hydras control electricity, and have equally shocking temperaments. They find nothing as entertaining as destruction, and enjoy tearing down trees and chasing after prey. Though storm hydras are hard to befriend, they are fiercely loyal. Hydras that are grey, black, or white are known as thunder hydras. They are the most social of hydra companions, and prefer to be near one another. They can be quite playful, and are gentle around humans. It’s easy enough to tell which hydra is a fire hydra. These companions are always emitting heat, and are too hot to even touch. Living flames march along their backs, though nothing is set on fire by them. These hydras are known to be rather angry, and they love nothing more than burning things. Though this may seem destructive, the lands they burn always grow back more green and vibrant. The last variety of hydras are rarely seen on ground. They are known as water hydras, and love nothing more than laying in shallow waters. Despite being able to breath underwater, they rarely travel through the oceans. Breeding Additional Information *No. 501 *Obtained from the Stream (uncommon) *Released: May 5th, 2014 *Sprites: Lazuli *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are grey with blue bellies, surrounded by blue lightnings **Females are brown with yellow bellies, surrounded by yellow lightnings *Trivia: this creature is a part of a special release. On May 5th, around 5th anniversary and because of releasing #500 creature, 5 active artists created 5 different 5-headed Hydras. Category:2014 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Hydras